formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
Z User Group
Last ABZ conference: ABZ 2018: , , 5-8 June 2018 Previous ABZ conferences: ABZ 2016: , , 23-27 May 2016 ABZ 2014: , , 2-6 June 2014 ABZ 2012: , , 18-22 June 2012 [http://web.archive.org/web/20080408103254/http://www.abz2008.org/ ABZ 2010]: , , 23–25 February 2010 First ABZ conference: ABZ 2008, British Computer Society, London, UK, 16-18 September 2008 Last ZUM event: ZUM 2007, 17th International Z User Meeting, part of ICECCS 2007, Auckland, New Zealand, 11 July 2007 The exists to promote use and development of the Z notation, a formal specification language for the description of and reasoning about computer-based systems. It was formally constituted on Monday 14th December 1992 during ZUM'92. From June 2012, the officers have been: * Chair: , , New Zealand * Secretary: Randolph Johnson, Arundel System Logic, Maryland, USA * Treasurer: Jonathan Bowen, Museophile / , UK The following are ZUG steering committee members and a star (*) indicates a former ABZ2008 programme committee member: # Keijiro Araki, Kyushu University, Japan # Rob Arthan, Lemma 1, Reading, UK # * Jonathan Bowen, Birmingham City University, UK (Programme Co-Chair) # Neville Dean, Anglia Polytechnic University, UK # * John Derrick, University of Sheffield, UK # Jin Song Dong, National University of Singapore # Mark d'Inverno, University of Westminster, UK # Leo Freitas, The University of York, UK # Wolfgang Grieskamp, Microsoft Research, USA # * Martin Henson, University of Essex, UK # Rob Hierons, Brunel University, UK # * Mike Hinchey, LERO, University of Limerick, Republic of Ireland # Jonathan Jacky, University of Washington, USA # * Randolph Johnson, Arundel System Logic, Maryland, USA # Steve King, University of York, UK # * Yves Ledru, LSR-IMAG, Grenoble, France # Petra Malik, Victoria University of Wellington, New Zealand # Fiona Polack, University of York, UK # * Steve Reeves, University of Waikato, New Zealand # Mark Saaltink, ORA, Ottawa, Canada # Thomas Santen, Technical University of Berlin, Germany # Graeme Smith, University of Queensland, Australia # Susan Stepney, University of York, UK # Ian Toyn, University of York, UK # * Mark Utting, University of Waikato, New Zealand # * Sergiy Vilkomir, East Carolina University, USA # Jim Woodcock, The University of York, UK The main activity of the committee members is to organize and act as programme committee for the Z User Meeting. (aka the International Conference of Z Users). From 2000 to 2005, this was organized jointly in cooperation with the International B Conference Steering Committee (APCB) as the International Conference of B and Z Users (ZB). The last ZB meeting was [http://www.zb2005.org/ ZB2005], held in the , 13–15 April 2005. The local organizers were Prof. Steve Schneider and Dr Helen Treharne. An ABZ 2008 conference was held at the BCS offices, London, UK, 15–18 September 2008. The event was supported by BCS-FACS and covered ASM, B and Z. The chairs were Egon Börger (ASM), Jonathan Bowen (Z) and Michael Butler (B) and Paul Boca (local organization). Lists of previous ZUG committee members for earlier Z User Meetings are available, linked from the ZUM page. See also * ZUG Constitution External links * Z User Group Meeting at the FM'99 World Congress, Toulouse, France, 20-24 September 1999. * The International B Conference Steering Committee (Association de Pilotage des Conférences B — APCB) which organizes B conferences and liaises with ZUG. ---- Contact Jonathan Bowen for further information. Maintained by Jonathan Bowen as part of the Z archive. Last updated 3 August 2018. Category:Z User Group Category:Organizations Category:Z notation